


A shot in the dark

by Fadedraven



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Harm to Children, Mild Gore, Police Brutality, or does she, this is probably really bad cause this is my first fic don't bully me, walnut fucking dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedraven/pseuds/Fadedraven
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this.
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	A shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my dumb discord friends for helping me make the plot! yall the best

* * *

The room is silent for the most part. Two silhouettes stood out from the colorful carpet on the museum floor that laid under their feet. A gentle breeze blew against Roguefort’s skin, his cape drifting a bit. His hair too. He was accompanied by his trusty cat, Lord Crumbles the III. The feline peacefully sat behind him, licking his paws. His bright, golden eyes shone almost as bright as the jewels he collected. He let out a small mewl, his tail brushing against the fluff of the carpet. Like usual, they were stealing. This time it was a rather fancy museum- that had glittering jewels encased in glass. It was opened recently too. The interior was absolutely marvelous. It had trinkets of all kinds, big and small. Gems of every shape, size, and color! Ah, he'd hit the jackpot here. There were other items that filled some rooms, but he was generally uninterested in them. He stood, a rather large smirk on his face. The male batted his long eyelashes, glancing around the area. Easy.. He fixed his maroon monocle, looking behind him to check if Crumbles was still there. The cat sat there- looking rather...uninterested- bored. He lazily twirled around, curling up on the expensive carpet. Roguefort usually had to bring the cat along with him- he had no other place to put the feline, and he surely didn’t want him to get hurt. He could get a pet sitter, though, there was a chance someone could find out his identity. Perhaps he’d go and consider it after the heist. So, he swiftly picked up the cat, holding him in his arms. Lord Crumbles didn’t seem to mind, snoozing off. Well, at least he wouldn’t bother him for the time being. It was important not to get caught here. So...that’s what he focused on doing. He was dead quiet, his shoes hitting the ground barely making a noise.

An expensive gem sat glistening in front of him. The long haired blonde stood still- reaching out his hand- and under his cape it went. One gem down, a couple more to go. He chuckled- and spun around on the heel of his shoe, his hair drifting behind him. It was going well. That’s what he thought at least. He was an expert at these things, after all. The infamous Phantom Blue! Master criminal. As the thief approached the next case, he'd stashed the gem away without breaking a sweat. Again, and again and again. Rather quickly, to add. He yawned, this was practically too easy! He walked down the carpet, holding onto the gemstone he grabbed. A pretty ruby.. Cut into the perfect shape, and a stunning shade of scarlet red. He stashed it away in his pockets, taking a glance at the other gems he’d received. The blonde looked up- huh- it seemed like he missed one. A sky blue, glossy, polished diamond. As he made way to the case, the cat in his arms began to shuffle around- growling- all the movement must’ve woken him up. The feline that laid dormant in his arms suddenly sprung to life. Emitting a loud hiss sound, it scurried off towards the case. Roguefort stood still. Silent. 

**_An alarm went off._ **

Roguefort was no fool. He was a master, but even he began to feel panicky- slightly though. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead- A failed heist for sure, but he’d get out of this easily. He frantically brushed the hair from his eyes, running around in different directions. As the alarms on the walls sprang to life, the criminal spun in circles, looking for exits. Windowless. This area of the museum was windowless for the most part- he began to run in the opposite direction. He’d gotten in through a window. The museum was practically like a maze- no, more like a labyrinth he’d oh so unfortunately got stuck in. His shoes clicked against the stone floor, as he heard the shuffle of others outside the walls. His blue eyes were filled with panic, his expression too. Agh- he’d have to come back to get Lord Crumbles- there was no way he would be able to get him in time! They already seemed to be here after all. His eyes landed on a door- there! It was probably a backdoor - but that didn’t matter at the time. He rushed towards the door, his breathing ragged. He shoved the door open.

He found himself surrounded.

* * *

The sound of ringing had woken up the child. The junior detective raised up her head from her desk- covered in papers and clues of all sorts. Her curly, brown locks draped over her eyes. A poorly done drawing of a long haired blonde with a hat cape hung off the side- which she picked off. The child quickly brushed the locks of hair away from her face. She’d predicted the infamous Phantom Bleu- or also known as Roguefort Cookie would appear in this city tonight. She yawned- Her tired eyes bore into the newly opened museum outside, the sight of police lights illuminating the night sky. She pushed her palms down on her desk, yanking away the chair, and getting onto her feet. Lucky for her, she caught him on one of his bad runs! If she got there soon enough, she’d finally capture him this time for sure! She grabbed her handy dandy magnifying glass and bolted-he’s definitely done for this time! She ran down the concrete sidewalk, her small coat lightly blowing in the wind outside. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up more. She fell asleep while examining her clues- it was late.. She’d done a lot of searching in the morning,but that didn’t matter at the moment! As she got closer, the police sirens got louder and louder. 

Soon after the police mice, came a small child to the scene. More specifically, Walnut Cookie.. Of course she’d be here- though, she hadn’t expected the crime scene to be like this. Multiple of the policemice had guns-- and they were all pointed at him. Their raggedy, uncut fur pressed against their uniforms, ears pulled back. They had mustard yellow eyes, curled, pointed fingernails and stained teeth.. Much larger than Roguefort, and herself too. The thief backed away, his breathing getting harsh. He tried to keep his composure calm. His gaze crossed each corner of the area, he could get out of this- probably by getting onto the roof and climbing from there. An alleyway was close to where he was standing, he’d probably be able to climb onto something there and escape. By the looks of it though, he wouldn’t be able to flee without sustaining some injury. Depending where he was shot, it could be fatal- but he could probably deal with it. He grit his teeth, eugh.. That seemed like it would add even more onto the baggage he had to carry. Unfortunately, it seemed like his pet ditched him too. Of course he would.

Walnut Cookie stood in the back- examining the mice, clutching her magnifying glass..A determined look sat on the girl’s face. She fixed her hat. She got- nervous. They looked scary, seeming extremely keen- and focused on trying to shoot down the criminal. Like- a single move would get him killed. He pushed past the crowd of the animals- maybe she could try and talk to them- Roguefort didn't hurt anyone- well- physically at least. She’d been trying her best to capture him without anyone getting hurt- without him getting hurt! One of the mice had a crazed, wide smirk twisted onto his face- showing their pointy yellow teeth. His whiskers curled, ears lowered. A finger was placed on the trigger of the gun, ready to pull at the first sight of movement. It seemed like he would shoot no matter what the thief did or said. She looked up at one of the mice, attempting to speak with them. She yelled, trying her best to get their attention-so she could at least reason with them.

“Hey!-”

It fell on mostly deaf ears. 

“Beat it, brat!”

The child was suddenly kicked over by one of the mice behind her. She stumbled on the floor- scraping the palms of her hands on the concrete below her. She grit her teeth, feeling a searing pain go through her body. She looked up, seeing that thief with blurry eyes- then at her bloodied palms.. She heard some of the policemice above her roar with laughter, their tails lashing. Her eyes watered--this felt gross- and wrong- and everything! She’d spent ages trying to apprehend this thief- but not like this. Her body felt warm- Walnut was upset. She had- no, she needed to help him- but- how? She couldn’t fight- obviously, they were much larger than her- than she’ll ever be probably. Larger than Roguefort too, god-! What could she do? Before she could think- she forced her herself onto her feet. She caught a glimpse of the blonde-haired male cookie ready to flee, she began shoving past the police and-

_**A single gunshot went off.** _

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by macaroni_tree's works! make sure to go show her some love! kudos are appreciated! i'll write chapter 2 later when i got the time


End file.
